mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lunaverse
The Lunaverse is a series of fanfictions based on set in an alternate universe where Princess Celestia grew power-hungry and had to be sealed away by Luna, and the Elements of Harmony are wielded by a different group of ponies. Originally by RainbowDoubleDash, it has since expanded into a dedicated universe with numerous authors and its own group on FiMFiction.net (one of the site's largest). Series Introduction "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest sister used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the elder sister grew greedy. Though the ponies relished and played in the day and honored her above her younger sister, she wanted to become queen of both night and day. One fateful day, she turned upon her younger sister. The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the avarice in the elder one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of fire and hate: Corona. She vowed that she would reign forever over day, night, and everything in between. Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony! Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her elder sister and banished her permanently into the heart of the sun. The younger sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since." : — "A World That Hates the Sun" Summary Boast Busted was the first story of the Lunaverse to be published, but the prequel Longest Night, Longest Day occurs first chronologically, and plays out similarly to Friendship is Magic, parts 1 and 2. Trixie Lulamoon, Princess Luna's personal student and official representative of her Night Court to the town of Ponyville, is sent to Ponyville to oversee preparations for the Longest Night Celebration. There, she meets and interacts with who would eventually become her closest friends and fellow Elements of Harmony: Lyra Heartstrings, a talented musician; Carrot Top, a simple carrot farmer; Ditzy Doo, the local mail mare; Raindrops, a weather mare; and Cheerilee, a school teacher. Unfortunately, the Longest Night Celebration, intended to commemorate the longest night of the year, also marks the return of Corona, the Tyrant Sun—the evil Princess Celestia—from her imprisonment in the sun. Before she could usher in a new Equestrian age, one without Princess Luna, Trixie and her new friends venture into the Everfree Forest and seek out the Elements of Harmony, the only known weapon powerful enough to stop Corona and her wicked machinations. Along the way, they discover the unparalleled magic of friendship. Other Stories Since the Lunaverse's expansion from Boast Busted into Longest Night, Longest Day, the author RainbowDoubleDash has opened this alternate universe to any and all authors who wish to write for it, making for a constantly growing universe and storyline and dedicated mythos. 26 fanfictions written for the Lunaverse effectively make up its first "season", with several "webisodes" interspersed throughout. #Longest Night, Longest Day: Webisode: The Night After Webisode: Longest Night: Everypony's Day #Family Matters #Helping...Hands? Webisode: Trixie's Winter Wrap-Up #Griffin Over the Line Webisode: Keep On Trying #File Under 'I' for 'Impossible' #Ill Communication #Boast Busted Webisode: Boast Busted: The Lost Tales #Where There is Smoke #Secret of Andalantis #Carrot Top of the Line #Musicians and Dreamers Webisode: A Canterlot Morning #Scootalong to the Cheer Webisode: The School Talent Show #A Hard Bargain #Carrot Top Season Webisode: Greengrass's Night #Tales of Ponyville #Of Hearts and Hooves/To Cheerilee, with Love #The Hero of Oaton #Through the Fire and Flames #Symphony for Moon and Sun #A Chance Encounter #The Jackelope Valley Festival #Dinner with the Folks Webisode: Foaling Around #Adventures in Ponysitting #Eye of the Hurricane #Foalish Misadventures #At the Grand Galloping Gala Characters As the Lunaverse takes place in a universe different from , most familiar character roles have changed, slightly in some cases and significantly in others. The Mane Six are still present, but their roles have been relegated to that of background characters (and, in some cases, antagonists). Trixie Lulamoon The Element of Magic, the personal student of Princess Luna, and the representative of her Night Court to Ponyville. Trixie is extroverted, but abrasive; outgoing, yet insecure. She is talented and knows it, and she wants everypony else to know it as well. She can be difficult to get along with at the best of times, but now that she has true friends, she is determined to keep them. Lyra Heartstrings The Element of Loyalty, Lyra is a laid-back, easygoing musician and (suitably) utterly devoted friend. In the beginning of the story, she returned to her hometown Ponyville with Trixie after studying three years in Canterlot, reuniting with her longtime marefriend Bon Bon. Ditzy Doo The Element of Kindness and a ever hard-working mail mare in Ponyville's post office, who knows everypony and wants everypony to get along. Single mother and would fly to the end of the universe for her dear daughter Dinky Doo. Carrot Top The Element of Generosity and a carrot farmer. While hard-working and a compassionate friend, her selfless and introverted nature make her a bit too generous in a business sense. As a rather struggling low-scale farmer, she's envious of the Apple family and their success. Raindrops The Element of Honesty, Raindrops can come across as stable and slightly dull. She's a member of Ponyville's weather patrol, and takes her job very seriously, though she also enjoys it thoroughly. Cheerilee The optimistic, knowledgeable, and responsible school teacher for Ponyville and the Element of Laughter. Needs to get out more. Foalhood friend of Lyra. Princess Luna Equestris Ruler of Equestria, shepherd of the moon, and caretaker of the sun. Trixie's teacher in the art of magic and politics. Corona's younger sister. Immortal and incredibly powerful. Corona/Princess Celestia The "Tyrant Sun". Wants to take over Equestria, and is the single most dangerous threat to Equestria as a whole that is yet known of. Older sister of Luna. Completely insane, immortal, and even more powerful than Luna. Speaks in early modern English. Real name is Celestia (and demands to be addressed as such). External links *The Lunaverse group on FiMFiction.net *RainbowDoubleDash's Lunaverse on TV Tropes Category:Fan fiction